


Fallen, Graceless Tevy

by GracelessTevy



Series: The Tevy Saga [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Demons, F/M, Hellhounds, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Wing Kink, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries ago, Tevy's kin robbed her of her wings and cast her from heaven. Living a life eternally on Earth, she spends her time working in night clubs under miserable bosses in front of humans until a demon named Crowley comes along to steal her away.  THIS FICTION CUTS OFF!!!! IT is continued in a new fic written by 2 authors, will be posting after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King's Offer

The look on their faces never got old to her. Hungry and stupid. As Tevy dipped and swung around her pole, she smiled at them. They were like animals, watching her dance in a black bra, a tight black girdle strapped to torn fishnets under high heeled combat boots. Her long, black mohawk, loose and flopped to one side of her head, flowing down past her shoulders. One man reached up and slipped a dollar bill into a tip jar at her feet and Tevy winked as she blew the man a kiss, her silver, horseshoe Lebret piercing glistening in the spot light.

For a half hour, she rocked the stage before switching with another young woman for her break. Tevy strut past the men and over to the bar. "Water, please" She asked the bartender. He handed her a bottle of water, which she immediate cracked open and began drinking. As she was taking a huge swig, a man's hand slid in front of her, pushing a small stack of $100 bills. She paused, mid gulp and looked from the money, following up the arm pushing up and to the man's face. He was an average sized gentleman in a all black suit and tie, his hair was dark and receding, thin facial hair covered his chin, jaw and trailed from under his nose as well. When Tevy looked in his eyes though, she knew what he was as he blinked and they turned blood red before switching back to hazel, human looking eyes.

"You're a demon…" Tevy whispered, "What do you want with me? What is this for?"

The man smiled, "Crowley," he said, an obvious british accent already showing. He offered to shake her hand.

Tevy hesitated but then gripped his hand, before she could shake, he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it gingerly. "Tevy," She said, slightly taken aback. "Now why dont you tell me what it is you want for all this money."

"How would you like to get out of this place?" Crowley inched closer to her.

"I'm not a prostitute, take your money and go."

"I dont mean sex, darling, I mean a new job."

Tevy sipped her water, cocking an eyebrow, "Where?"

A few more people walked over to order drinks. "Come outside and I'll tell you," Crowley vanished into thin air and Tevy sighed, standing up and going to fetch her hoodie.

Tevy stepped out into the alleyway to find the demon leaning against the brick wall. "Alright, so where is this job… what is it… and most importantly why the fuck does a demon want me?"

"Hell. And you would be doing the same thing down there for me and my men as you do so well up here for these pathetic mortals." he stepped away from the wall to stand in front of her.

"But why me, of all people…if you were out looking for dancers up here why would you pick me?" Tevy asked, still confused.

"Oh what, love, I can't just pick you because you're the loveliest dancer in the Chicagoland area?"

Tevy tried not to let him see her blushing, "I know thats not why…"

Crowley stepped closer and brushed her hair from her face, seeing her reddened cheeks, "I know you're not human," He smiled, "I needed a girl who was of the 'supernatural', so to speak… can't really go offering jobs in hell to a human, can I? Besides, my men would get a kick out of seeing an Angel dance for them."

"ex...angel…" Tevy said.

"You still have your grace, ducky, I can smell it in you."

"Yeah well, my 'kin' tore my fucking wings from my back and kicked me out of heaven, so i dont really think i can, or even want to call myself an Angel…"

Crowley smirked, "So show em all how blasphemous you are and come dance for the King, wont you?" He took her hand again and kissed it, smiling and looking right in her eyes.

Tevy tried not to smile as her manager came storming out the side door screaming.

"TEVY WHY THE FUCK ARNT YOU INSIDE? THIS ASSHOLE BETTER BE PAYING YOU FOR WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE OUT HERE FOR, YOU BITCH! GET THE FUCK INSIDE!" The man was screaming in her face and Crowley could see how hard Tevy was holding back tears.

When the manager finally ran back inside, Crowley took Tevy's hands and said, "I would never talk to you like that… and you would be free to come and go as you please, between hell and Earth."

"I'm in." she said, her voice shaking, "Get me the fuck out of here, Demon…"

 


	2. Tention

She thought it would be terrifying in Hell. She thought the Demons would eat her alive, but little did she know, Hell's "night club" was a lot nicer than the ones she had been to on Earth. Crowley was King of Hell and it was obvious he had enough class to make a few parts of it pleasurable, at least for himself. For the first time in years, she was actually having fun dancing for a crowd and the fact that the King was paying a pretty penny was nice too.

As time went by, Tevy was able to get herself a nicer apartment on Lake Michigan, in Chicago where she spent her days. By night though, she was always in Hell dancing for Demons. It made her laugh to think of what her kin would say if they knew (and they probably did).

Crowley wasn't always there, but when he was, he sat in back, drinking and never taking her eyes off of Tevy. He didn't much care for the other girls, who were all demons. But when Tevy was on stage, Crowley made a point to give her his full attention, and secretly, she loved it.

Months into the gig, Tevy had returned home, as usual, sitting down on her couch and resting her aching feet after a long night, again, as usual, but that night something unusual happened. Crowley appeared in her living room.

"Crowley," she said, a little surprised.

"Hello, Darling." He said, a sly tone in his voice, he came up to her as she was about to get up and grabbed her throat with one hand, forcing her back down to the couch.

"What the...fuck…" she tried to say, struggling a little. Tevy tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Crowley was on top of her, his hand left her throat and held her cheek before pressing his lips roughly to hers. Tevy raised her hand, an angel blade pulled from in her couch hovering above his back. But within seconds she lowered her weapon. She knew it was wrong but something about Crowley jumping her unexpectedly was incredibly hot and it had been ages since she had felt the touch of a man. As he kissed her roughly, she thought of how he had been watching her from across the room as she danced, she had never seen a man look so much like a predator as he did. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. Somehow, though, this meant the world to Tevy, even if it was only to get his rocks off, she was still wanted and desperately enough to make him attempt to rape her.

She knew it was wrong, but that turned her on more than anything ever had.

Tevy gripped Crowley's collar and pulled him into her, kissing him back, making him growl into her lips and grip her hair, yanking it hard and making her moan. His free hand rubbed up her side and gripped onto her breast firmly enough to make her wince and fidget slightly, her legs opened up slightly and Crowley shifted himself between them, pressing his bulging groin onto her crotch. Tevy moaned again, making him grind harder. He lifted his head from her lips and dragged a finger down her corset, burning a line through it and then ripping it open, exposing her tits before reaching up her skirt and tearing her panties so her could get to her already dripping wet pussy. "Crowley…" Tevy whispered, but she couldn't get another word out before he slid a finger inside her. He smiles devilishly at her as he felt along her tight walls. Tevy moaned sweetly and softly for him. "I see the way you have been watching me dance," she moaned as the words left her lips.

Crowley slipped in another finger and growled back, "And don't think I havn't noticed you staring back while you wrap yourself around that pole." He curved his finger upwards and pushed, hitting her g-spot and making her moan harder, making him grin sadistically. "You were right the night you accused me of having another reason for wanting you to dance in Hell, love."

Crowley continued to play inside of her pussy with his fingers as he reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his manhood, rock hard and dripping a little with pre. Tevy peeked down at the demon's cock and moaned in anticipation. He was well endowed, long but thick too. His dick was reddened and begging to be pleasured. "Crowley…" she practically purred his name, making him grin wider as he stroked himself while fingering her.

"You want it?" He teased, "Your kin would lose their heads if they knew their sister had taken on a demon's cock."

"Fuck them," she panted, getting closer to climax. As much as Crowley would have delighted in denying her an orgasm, he couldn't keep himself from plowing his dick into her. She hit climax almost immediately and began clawing at his back like a cat and moaning loudly as he fucked her harder and harder, leaning in and biting down on her neck and dragging his nails down her side, small beads of blood dripping as he scratched her. Tevy screamed in pleasure, making him fuck her harder, his dick slamming into her cervix as tho it may burst through. Crowley growled into her flesh before lifting his head from her neck to bite at her lip still growling in pleasure as he held her down by the neck now, fucking her mercilessly. She had never been with anyone so rough before, but she loved it. Tevy lost herself in pleasure and pain as he pushed his dick into her as far as it would go. She screamed his name as she climaxed again, loving the sound of his own name being called out in the way she did, Crowley could feel himself about to lose it. He growled again and kissed her roughly before pulling his cock from her so he could let it go. His cock throbbed hard as demon spunk came rushing out and onto her skirt. Crowley couldn't help but let out a gruff moan as he came.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes and panted. The ecstasy and adrenalin continuing to surge throughout them. Tevy opened her mouth to speak but Crowley stopped her, "I'm not finished with you yet."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: this chapter is actually what inspired me to go back and write "Answered Prayers" and actually what started my crazy obsession with Gabriel. ya know just fyi

For weeks to come, it was the same thing every night. Work the club, schmooze the demons to gain audience and tips, leave to go home, get jumped by Crowley. It was never in the same place either. He had taken her in the alley way, public washrooms, if they were still in the club, he had no shame, taking her in the less used halls, behind the bar, and he didn't care if any of his demons saw, they didn't dare interrupt their king.

The sex was heated and raw, but Tevy knew there couldn't be emotion in any of it for Crowley. That was the only thing that scared her about any of it. Not how rough he was, or how she came out of every session with new cuts and bruises from him, but how there wasn't any way he would ever have feelings for her besides his prey. It scared her because she knew if she kept this up and let her guard down, she might start to fall for him.

'How fucked would that be…' She thought to herself, locking her door and walking out of her building. Tevy popped her glasses on her face and stuck her hands in the pockets of her spiky, patched black vest, walking down the street towards the park. Her mind wouldn't shut up. She hadn't been in touch with any angel in years. The only two she had ever even considered "family" were killed years before now. Gabriel and Balthazar. She missed them dreadfully. Having been cast down for disobedience and refusal to fight with the Garrison, Tevy was an outcast to all angels, but the two of them accepted her after they both assumed a life in hiding on Earth. The three of them leading a hedonistic lifestyle together for a few years before splitting up. She wished they hadn't, then maybe they wouldn't have met such an untimely demise…

Tevy sat beneath her favorite tree in front of the pond and drifted off into her mind as she watched the water….

Her mind immediately ventured into a favorite memory which took place the night Gabriel and Balthazar had found Tevy. The three of them cooped up in Balthazar's living room on a stormy night. She sat, curled up with a mug of hot chocolate in a recliner after they had found her out in the forest, broken and alone. The chair was facing a huge bay window looking out onto the forest.

"How long have you been down here on your own?" Balthazar asked as he began to towel dry her hair for her.

"I don't know…" Tevy sighed, "Forever?"

"She wasn't in heaven very long after her creation," Gabriel entered the room with a bottle of white wine and three glasses, walking over to Tevy and placing them on the coffee table. "Zachariah was so enraged that she wanted nothing to do with being a warrior for the Garrison or following any of his orders that he felt it was more necessary to burn off her wings and cast her down instead of simply taking her grace."

Tevy sighed as she presented what was left of her poor wings to them. All that was left was two stumps about 2 feet long with a joint in the middle, the skin was scarred from burning and the ends jagged as though her burning wings were broken off while in flames.

Balthazar poured her a glass of wine and took away her hot chocolate. "I think this calls for something a little stronger than hot cocoa." He said as he kneeled in front of her, putting his hands on her leg as she sipped at the wine. Gabriel followed him and looked up at her sympathetically. "What has happened to our heaven?" Balthazar sighed.

Tevy looked down at her 'brothers'. The feeling of family hadn't ever come over her when she thought of the Angels. Yet here were two of them, one of which an Archangel, both of them willing to stand by her and comfort her even if she hadn't ever done anything for heaven. She couldn't help but smile.

They both smiled back as both of their sets of wings appeared behind them, Gabriel's were massive and gold, almost shining in the darkness. Balthazar's were smaller and a beautiful shade of bluish grey. Tevy almost dropped her glass as she sat up slowly, almost entranced by the sight. They both knew how much she wished to see wings again by the look in her eyes. Gabriel took her glass as she reached out to touch both of their wings at once, one hand gently ran through Gabriel's feathers as the other caressed Balthazar's. The boys both inhaled sharply at the touch, making them grip her thighs tightly and slowly standing up. Balthazar walked himself over to a giant L shaped couch and sat in the corner, leaning back and spreading his legs as he unbuttoned his shirt looking at Tevy with beckoning eyes.

Tevy couldn't even react before Gabriel scooped her up as if she weighed nothing, carrying her over to the couch and placing her on her rump in between Balthazar's legs who immediately wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck, she turned her head and without a second thought their lips met and then parted, his tongue softly making his way in her mouth. Seconds later she felt Gabriel crawl over her and gently grab her chin, taking her away from his brother and looking into her eyes for a moment, smiling, before kissing her tenderly himself. Tevy moaned into Gabriel's lips as she felt Balthazar nip and kiss at her neck again as he reached forward and gripped her hand, holding it tight and Gabriel did the same with her other hand as he parted her lips with his tongue, the other hand holding her cheek and caressing it softly. Their wings had slowly curved inward and overlapped, creating a wall around them of angelic feathers. Tevy had never felt so safe in her entire life.

Silent tears began to roll down her face as she opened her eyes. She clutched her knees and buried her face in her arms as she wept, wishing desperately that she could go back. She would give anything to see them again. It was painfully obvious to Tevy that she was in fact alone now that they were gone. She looked up to the sky and wondered if she would ever share that bond with another angel again.

 


	4. A Girl's Best Friend

Tevy was sitting on a black, leather sofa in the club. Her legs stretched out and crossed in front of her as she fiddled through pictures in her cell phone. A shot of Gabriel, herself and Balthazar popped up and her heart sunk. What would they think if they could see her now.

Just then, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see Crowley standing behind her, looking down and smiling. "Hello, sweetheart," he said, as she sat up to make room for him to sit down.

"Hey," she said, forcing a smile through her pain.

"What's got you so sullen, love?" Crowley asked, placing his hand on her fishnet covered thigh. To Tevy's surprise, there was actually a hint of concern in his voice.

"It's not important," She wasn't about to share anything about her brothers with the king of hell. Again, surprising her, Crowley leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"So be it," He rubbed her thigh softly and sighed, "I have something I want you to see."

Tevy looked Crowley in the eyes and he snapped his fingers, zapping them to a large bedroom from the looks of it. Tevy was sitting at the foot of a huge bed and besides that and a few bedside tables adorned with large, lit candles, there wasn't much else occupying the room. Crowley was standing in a doorway to her left, a humble smile on his face. In his hand was the end of a leash which Tevy followed, with her eyes, to the end which was attached to a spiked collar around the neck of a giant, black canine, standing almost as tall as Crowley's shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat when she met eyes with the beast. Its head was massive and where it was obviously canine, it looked skeletal and undead. Two narrow, deep holes at the front sides of its muzzle replaced a standard looking dog's nose, as well as its long, tattered and pointed ears that splayed backwards at the back of its head. Its body, though giant, was thin and lean, ending in a boney tail. Giant paws with fearsome claws began to tap on the wooden floor as Crowley lead his pet over to Tevy.

"Her name is Mephis," He said, the beast began sniffing at Tevy calmly.

Tevy held out her hand slowly for her. "Like, Mephistopheles?"

"Yes, I had kind of thought shortening it down to Mephis would be a little more of a gal's name for her." Mephis pushed her massive head into Tevy's shoulder in approval, causing her to laugh softly before petting the giant beast, making Crowley smile softly.

"Shes beautiful," Tevy looked into the beast's glowy red eyes as Crowley watched her, admiring the way she seemed to marvel at his hound.

"Shes had a litter of puppies recently." Crowley added, a moment later.

Tevy's eyes lit up, "Puppies?" Just as she had asked that, a little hell hound puppy bolted into the room and up to Tevy's boots, barking and licking at her happily. She squealed with glee as she picked the puppy up, letting it kiss her cheeks with its slithery, forked tongue.

"He's your's if you want him…" Crowley said a moment later.

Tevy looked up at him surprised, "Wait, for real?" She gasped, the puppy still squirming and nipping at her bracelets.

"Yes, love," Crowley laughed, "I've got hundreds of them. This one just reminded me of you. They make wonderful guard dogs… Can protect you when I'm not around."

Tevy laughed and cocked a brow, "Protect me? Crowley, if i didn't know you better I'd say it seems like you're starting to care."

"Well i can't lose my best dancer now can i?"

"You mean your best toy?" Tevy teased, looking her king straight in the eye.

Crowley bit his lip and growled, "Oh, don't you give me that look, ducky…" Tevy was giving him the most lustful look she could muster as she put the puppy back on the floor. Mephis picked him up by his scruff and carried the pup out of the room as her master walked over to Tevy. He looked down at her and grabbed her throat, pushing her back on the bed.

Tevy gripped the bed sheets as Crowley tore her clothes off, licking her tummy, up to her chest, her neck and then kissing her lips. With a snap of his fingers a collar appeared on Tevy's neck, a leash attached. He pulled on her leash, enforcing his dominance over her.

"G-getting a little cocky with those powers…" she dared to say.

"Oh, love," Crowley held up his hand, threatening to snap again, "You don't want to know how cocky I can get."

Tevy smirked, "I don't" She squirmed as he straddled her, holding her in place, still holding the leash taught in his fist. "I...DARE you."

Crowley licked his lips and jerked the leash, pulling her up by her neck. He snapped his fingers once and Tevy could feel her groin exploding with pleasure. He was willing her to cum. Within a second after he had snapped his fingers she was screaming, moaning his name. It was almost too much for her to take.

"Next one won't be so mild, love." He hissed, jerking her leash again. Tevy was panting, her heart was racing already. The power he had over her scared her for a moment, but she let herself go numb. It was the best feeling to her, in the moment she forgot the pain of her past, the pain of losing her brothers, of being cast down.

Crowley leaned down and bit her neck hard as he dug his nails into her side, tiny beads of blood dripping from her skin as she screamed with pleasure. Crowley lapped at her blood dripping from her neck as he snapped his fingers again, sending Tevy hurling into another explosive orgasm at his will.

"FUCK!" Tevy yelped, moaning uncontrollably as Crowley lifted his head from her neck, her blood dripped from his lips.

"My god…" He growled, "You taste delicious…" He grabbed her right arm in his free hand and pushed his thumb nail into her skin and dragged it down her forearm, opening her pale flesh. Blood began to run as Crowley lifted up her arm, running his tongue over the fresh cut he made, letting her dark crimson juice to flow into his mouth. He smirked, looking into her eyes, "Who's your King?"

Tevy's body was writhing in pleasure and pain, her answer lingered inside her for a second too long and Crowley snapped his fingers. She screamed, her insides bursting with pleasure as he forced her into another orgasm, this one ten times more intense. It was almost unbarable. "I said…. Who is your king?" He hissed, licking her blood from her arm again.

"C-Crowley…" Tevy moaned his name as sweetly and submissively as she could. She could feel a puddle forming underneath her from the liquids escaping her with every climax she hit.

"Good girl." He smirked at her again, snapping twice this time. Tevy screamed louder as somehow he forced 2 in a row this time. He dropped her arm, blood running down his fingers. Crowley touched her lips with his bloodied finger tips and she flinched turning her head. The king yanked her leash, "Ah-ah, no." He corrected. She turned back to him, still moaning and panting, she opened her mouth for him, his fingers slipping over her tongue and to the back of her mouth. The taste and smell of her own blood filled her senses as she seductively licked his fingers, cleaning them off. Her head was spinning from the loss of blood.

Another snap, another orgasm. Crowley stood up, pulling her leash. She could barely move let alone stand but that didn't matter to the king. He yanked her up, forcing her to stand naked, weak, shaking and bloody before him. Crowley smirked, pleased by the sight in front of him. Tevy watched as he undid his pants, pulling out his hard cock before bending her over the bed frame. He rubbed the head of his cock against the dripping wet lips of her swollen pussy as he took a handful of her hair in the same fist as her leash and pulled hard before ramming his cock into her.

Tevy screamed with pleasure as he began to fuck her hard and fast. Crowley was growling and grunting deeply, leaning over her back and biting down on her wing stumps. It hurt her greatly but at the same time, it felt so good. He tore the flesh on her wing and began licking at the blood that poured free. She moaned and panted, letting him take over her completely, losing herself. As much as he was hurting her, she welcomed this. It was the only time she could just forget everything. Leaping out of body, out of mind, where her thoughts couldn't reach her.


	5. Missing You

Her whole body ached from the night before. Crowley was good, but he left her weak and bruised afterwards. 'Perhaps today' She thought, 'I'll just be on my own…"

Tevy stomped her big combat boots through the brush of the forest floor. These woods were nothing like the ones back where she used to live, behind Balthazar's house. She sighed deeply as she pushed deeper into the forest, she missed them both more than she could even comprehend. Guilt filled her at the thought of Balthazar… He fucked up big time, but she hated the fact that the last time she saw him before he was killed, they were fighting.

But Gabriel… Just thinking about him made her chest warm. It had been a year or two since he was murdered and it still hurt to think about him. She loved him and she wasnt sure she would ever love anyone else like him.

She sat down in the deepest part of the forest, leaning against a tree. Her eyes welled with tears as she remembered her lover. Tevy curled her knees up and buried her head in her arms, weeping for Gabriel once again.

She stretched out her legs after a moment and wiped her eyes. She pulled her sleeve back and ran her fingers over a long gash in her forearm that Crowley had put there. She liked it at the time, but she was beginning to wonder why. She never used to like it so rough. She began to remember the way that Gabriel used to touch her. Gabe was gentle. Her body shuddered as she thought of him. For once she felt something other than pain when she thought of him. She was happy revisiting the memories of him.

Her mind escaped to memories of Gabriel. For the moment, she was at peace. She waited for 2 years to feel okay. She shut her eyes and her mind trailed off. The thought of his skin against hers, his wings wrapped around them, his lips on her's. She bit her lip and shifted a little, her thighs tightened and ached as she pictured Gabriel climbing up over her to kiss her neck once more. A small moan escaped her mouth as she rubbed her thighs. She peeked around to see if she was alone before undoing her jeans and slipping a hand into her panties, sighing with relief as she began to pleasure herself, thinking about her archangel.

Tevy's wing stumps twitched, she was huffing and moaning as she pictured her lost lover's fingers in place of hers. His tongue working over her sensitive clit. She could almost feel it, remembering those moments vividly. She pictured herself gripping his golden hair as he savored her taste and she couldn't help but moan louder. She could see his face in her mind, reacting to her sounds, driving her crazy.

Tevy writhed in the grass as she grew closer to her climax, hoping to high heaven there really was no one in the woods with her as she moaned a little louder to herself. She gasped as she suddenly hit her orgasm. It was much less violent than the ones Crowley had given her the night before. This one was soft, pleasant but powerful, not unlike the ones Gabriel used to give her. She sighed deeply, taking her hand out of her panties and suddenly feeling terrible. She missed him dreadfully. As she began to stand up, she heard a rustling in the tree a few feet from her. She looked up to see nothing but the leaves swaying in the wind. "Dream on, sister…" She said to herself. She turned to walk towards a pond as she heard the rustling again, followed by the sound of rushing wings taking flight.

She sighed to herself "You're hearing things…"


	6. Transition

"Spud!" Tevy yelled out at the little nightmare puppy who was running around her apartment, a dead rat hanging from his jaws. She was wearing a tank top and panties as she leapt over the couch, trying to catch him but instead falling flat on her face. Spud saw his master on the floor and thought it was a good idea to turn around and jump on top of her, burying the dead rat in her tank top. "FUCK!" Tevy shot up and yanked the rat out of her shirt, throwing it out the window before wiggling and dancing around with the heeby jeebies. Before she could stop him, Spud was leaping from the window after the dead animal. "Oh, what the fuck ever, its not like anyone can see you…"

Tevy walked back into her kitchen and opened the oven. She pulled out a fresh loaf of banana bread and placed it on the stove to cool. It smelled sweet and filled the room with a lovely aroma. She hopped up on the counter and sighed, gazing out the window while she waited for the bread to cool.

"Oh, what is that delightful smell," Crowley's said as he appeared behind her, scaring the daylights out of her, sending her leaping off the counter and across the room.

"Fucking...Hell, Crowley!" She panted, holding her heart, "Don't do that!"

Crowley smirked and moved closer to her, "Sorry, pet."

"What are you doing here?" Tevy asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"You weren't at the club last night."

"Oh… Im sorry i guess… i just… I needed time alone…"

Crowley leaned on the counter opposite her. "Whats eating you, Angel?"

Tevy scoffed, should she tell him? "Oh, nothing really. Just needed a break, ya know?"

Crowley eyed her as if he knew she was hiding something. "Alright, if you say so."

She was saved from the conversation when Spud came flying back through the window, going straight to Crowley and running circles around him. The king picked up the puppy, smiling and scratching behind his ears. "I love it when they're pups, so precious. Not long until he becomes a vicious killer like his mum, though."

Tevy smiles slightly. "He is a handful," she sighed, "But most puppies are, guess im just not used to hellhound puppies yet. I do love him tho, thank you Crowley."

Crowley put Spud down and smiled at Tevy. "My pleasure, love. Sure you don't want to tell your King what's on your mind?"

"Im sorry, I just… I'd like to be alone today…"

Crowley nodded, "Understood." He kissed her forehead and wish a snap of his fingers he was gone again. Tevy sighed deeply and picked up the puppy. Spud licked his masters cheek lovingly before nuzzling into her arm.

"Oh, now you're tired." Tevy laughed. She covered her bread and carried him to the couch, sitting down with him in her lap. She watched the sky through her window, the silence soothing her. Something was wrong. She felt it in her gut. But she just didn't know what. Spud adjusted himself in her lap and shut his eyes. "Good idea, kiddo." She felt sleepy suddenly as she watched the sun setting. Within minutes, she slipped to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is where i am cutting off to begin the next part. Started writing with a friend cooperatively and in the future (season 9) 
> 
> stay tuned for "With Love, From Hell"


End file.
